


like an avalanche 雪崩

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky耸耸肩，清了下嗓子说：“跟Steve在幻想曲刚出来的时候看过那个，还有里面有木偶的那个——匹诺曹吧还是什么的。带着一个女孩去看白雪公主算是约会。从来没有——真正有机会看其他的。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	like an avalanche 雪崩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like an avalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487176) by [ataxophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataxophilia/pseuds/ataxophilia). 



最后，是Natasha结束了这次有关如何开始Bucky的及如何继续Steve的电影补完计划的争论。Tony大声嚷嚷星球大战有多重要，而另一边Clint拿了一张跟手纸那么长的单子列着电视电影的恐怖片。Natasha的声音从其间杀出来，“迪斯尼。你们应该从迪斯尼开始。”

 

Tony正说着一半儿呢，突然停住开始考虑这个建议。Bruce微微笑着点头。Clint说应该从 _海格力斯_ 看起，他看向Natasha时眼里狡黠的神情可没逃过Steve的眼睛，她微笑着表示同意的样子他也看见了好吗。Thor咧着嘴笑——Steve已经听说他对迪斯尼的钟爱了。很显然，有些情节和阿斯加德孩子们听过的故事很相似，他对那些歌曲表示赞同。并经常用大声唱出来的方式表示称赞。

 

Bucky挑起一边眉毛。“我从来没看过大象那个片子。”他边说边小心地用胳膊肘蹭Steve。

 

“你没看过 _小飞象_ ？”Tony都震惊了，Bucky裂了他一眼。Steve用手捂着脸，别让人看见他在笑。Bucky花了很长时间才能自在地跟Steve一起与他的一众队员相处，花了更长的时间才开始相信这些人信任他。就算是现在，Steve也会偶尔看见Bucky咽下那些讥讽的评论和埋怨的表情。他知道他帮不上忙，没法让Bucky能更放松些——没法劝他说其他复仇者不会觉得他在电影之夜的时候，看到一半会突然进入冬兵模式——他更希望从来都不需要帮他放松。

 

Steve心想，如果只是他跟Bucky，那Bucky估计会面无表情地吐槽九头蛇，不应该把他从冰里解冻出来，搞得他现在还得补最新电影。不过现在，Bucky耸耸肩，清了下嗓子说：“跟Steve在幻想曲刚出来的时候看过那个，还有里面有木偶的那个——匹诺曹吧还是什么的。带着一个女孩去看白雪公主算是约会。从来没有——真正有机会看其他的。”

 

Steve瞥见Natasha和Clint交换了下眼神，所以他逼着自己露出一个微笑，一只胳膊搂着Bucky的肩膀。“我从来没看过 _白雪公主_ 。”他告诉Bucky，“所以你还比我领先一部呢。”

 

“你从来没看过 _白雪公主_ ？”Tony在复读，声音因为难以置信而显得尖利，Steve和Bucky都笑了。

 

“只有小孩和情侣才会去看。”Bucky一针见血。“而那时的Steve哪个都不算。不过他也许可以买小孩票。”

 

Steve翻了个白眼。“好吧，那也不是我的错啊，你把女孩全拐跑了。”Bucky得意的笑声持续了好半天，Steve看着他后仰着脑袋露出伸长的脖颈，温柔地笑起来。

 

“别想把你约不到女孩的事怪到我头上，Rogers。”他一缓过气来就开始回嘴。“周围有那么多女孩呢，你都不愿意试。那可不能怪我了。”

 

Steve挑着眉毛，慢慢来了一个露牙的微笑。“喔，是吗？”他声音很低，Bucky听到这个，瞳色都变深了。

 

“好了。”Tony插嘴。Bucky明显吓了一跳。Steve还在那微笑，然后转身对着Stark：“看队长调情很有意思——是很有意思，这是实话，就是有点怪，就像在看一部关于那些深海怪鱼的纪录片似的。那些东西你怎么想也觉得不可能是自然界真实存在的，不过他们确实是，嗯，就是长得太不自然了——如果我们要从迪斯尼看起，那可有不少电影要补呢。”

 

“先看 _海格力斯_ 。”Clint提醒道，而Bucky问：“不少是多少？”

 

Tony看着Bruce，后者耸耸肩。Natasha翻翻眼睛。“50部吧大概。”她告诉这帮人。“还有别的——皮克斯还有15,20部？这还只是动画。还有一堆动作电影呢。”

 

“TM的都闭嘴。”Bucky看着Steve和其他那帮瞪大眼睛的人。他看起来跟以前小时候一样，Steve胃里一拧。他也不知道这种感觉是好是坏。“50部片子？坑我呢？”

 

Steve笑了。“就算在老沃尔特迪斯尼去世之后，他们还在不停地拍片。”Bucky听到这，一下笑喷了。

 

“去他的，好吧。我们得在这 _呆些日子_ 了。”Bucky转头看向Steve的时候，还因为惊讶圆睁着眼睛，不过笑的很灿烂。他当时可把匹诺曹挂在嘴边夸了好久，Steve还记得呢，说片子里的美工，歌曲，整个电影有多巧妙。Steve从没看过任何一部现代迪斯尼影片，不过他猜随着时间的推移，动画制作只能是变得更好了。

 

他觉得从迪斯尼看起是个好主意。儿童电影不会很阴暗，美工应该能让Bucky兴奋好几个礼拜。他看向Natasha，她的微笑告诉他这应该就是她推荐的原因吧。

 

“好！”Tony一拍手，拿脚趾去戳Bruce的大腿，直到Bruce无可奈何地叹着气站起身打开电视。“先看 _海格力斯_ 。派对开始了！”

————

Bucky看到训练的那段蒙太奇是差点把自己笑死。“那么，这就是他们怎么办到的吧。”他边说边用胳膊肘搥Steve，这次可不怎么温柔。“我就知道不可能只是用那个傻不拉几的血清，肯定还有别的。”

 

房间另一头的Clint哼了一声。Steve看过去，Clint朝他坏笑了一下，然后冲Natasha点点头，只见后者递给他一张10块的钞票。

 

Steve的脸一下子红了，不过Bucky看见这种金钱交易时只是笑得更厉害了。

——————

“OK。”Tony用镇定的目光瞧了每个人一眼，然后朝Steve和Bucky挥动着遥控器。“ _小飞象_ ，因为这俩冰棍还没看过，这简直是丢人。”

 

Bruce一直在推Tony的胳膊，直到他把遥控器对着电视，然后说道：“好好放，Tony。”

 

Tony一直在发这俩爷爷级老兵的牢骚，直到粉色大象的一幕出现，他一看见Steve和Bucky俩人脸上惊恐的表情，一下子爆笑出来。

 

“我见过一些很恐怖的东西。”等电影完了，Bucky说：“不过，我觉得这个片子能得第一。”

 

要命的是，这句话只不过让Clint和Tony坏笑起来——Steve已经学乖了，任何让他俩出现这种得意表情的事情就意味着后面还有糟糕的等着呢。

 

“ _黑神锅传奇_ 。”俩人兴高采烈地异口同声。

————

“好吧。”Bucky眨么着眼。“这个真是有病了。”

 

“他们把这个给 _小孩_ 看？”Steve瞪着眼睛问。

 

Clint笑得从椅子上掉下来——不过Steve怀疑是Natasha干的。

————

Thor让他们看 _冰雪奇缘_ 。所有人都夸张地哼哼起来。

 

“ _随它吧_ 你能唱三个礼拜，是吧？”

 

“噢，你还说他呢，Barton——我听见你自己唱那个雪人的歌来着。”Tony吊着嗓子，五个音没一个准的，“ _你想不想堆个雪人？快点出来一起玩。_ ”

 

Clint嗤之以鼻。“我觉得你是在让自己丢脸，我没事。你管这个叫唱歌？听起来更像是猫要死了。”

 

Tony像是受到了冒犯，不过他可不承认这点。“你也好不到哪去，笨蛋。”

 

“那绝对是瞎掰，你知道的，Stark。”

 

“哦，是吗。卡拉ok比赛，下周五。等着被吊打吧。”

 

“好啊，随你定。看我怎么横扫你。”

 

Natasha翻个白眼，没理这俩人，“好了小伙子们，别扯屌了，还有电影要看呢。”

 

Tony在后面偷偷学她，她把一个没爆开的玉米花扔到他眼上时，他大叫起来。

————

看到艾尔莎不小心打到安娜的时候，Steve紧张起来。接下来在宴会的时候，她差一点又伤到安娜，不过Bucky一点也没觉得困扰，所以Steve放松了一点。歌曲都挺好听的，尽管就像刚才有人说的，Thor起头激动地跟着唱 _随它吧_ ，然后Clint跟着唱雪人那个歌，边唱边得意地瞥Tony——Steve不得不承认，他确实有副好嗓子，能把Tony的干嚎甩出好几条街。

 

当汉斯说出真相的时候，全员都转过来看Steve和Bucky的反应。Bucky的样子更有看头，他夸张地喘着气：“这个杂种。”不过Steve一直是担心地看着Bucky好不好。安娜慢慢变成冰的时候Steve的担忧更严重了，然后她挡在艾尔莎跟前整个身体被冰封住的时候，Steve无助地攥着拳头夹着胳膊，整个人都不敢动了。

 

“嗨。”Bucky低声道，Steve扭头看着他。Bucky笑了，把Steve紧攥的手慢慢掰开，跟他十指相扣。“没事，Steve，你瞧？她化了。她没事。”

 

Steve担心的不只是安娜，在屏幕上她和姐姐拥抱在一起，不过没事，因为这让Bucky也安心了。

 

Bucky的手指都一直紧握着Steve的手，直到片子放完，直到他们开始讨论下一部看什么，直到Steve完全放松下来。

————

 _变身国王_ 放到一半时，Bucky谴责似的眯起眼睛看着Tony。“你让他们拍了个关于你的片子？只不过改成了在阿兹台克时代？”

 

“印加文明。”Tony更正他，然后皱起眉头，“没有。我可不接受这个指控。”

 

Clint凑过来小声说：“他否认，不过没人信他。我们都站在你这边，Barnes。”

 

Bucky和Clint一块儿大笑起来，而Tony用中指问候他俩。

————

“ _小美人鱼_ 。” _变身国王_ 完了 _，_ Natasha建议道。

 

Tony挑眉。“啊？我以为你最喜欢的公主片子是 _木兰_ 呢。能打的女孩。我真觉得你会这么选。”

 

Natasha眼神冰冷。“木兰不是公主。”她告诉他。“先看 _小美人鱼_ 。再看 _木兰。_ ”

 

“是因为红头发吗？”Tony问，他就是爱作死。Natasha威胁似的一下贴过来，他马上闭嘴，开始放片子。

————

后面几天，他们所有人都在唱吻那个女孩，连Bruce都一起唱了，不过有人听见的时候他会脸红。

————

看到 _木兰_ 里面征兵那一段时，Bucky再次抓住了Steve的手，Steve靠过去轻撞他的肩膀。Bucky微微皱了下眉，不过小龙出现的时候就舒展开了，之后在看到训练营的时候开心地大笑出来。

 

“那就是我们这些下层普通士兵的日子。”他悄悄告诉Steve，后者也笑出来。

 

“噢，相信我，我自己也练了好久。”他顿了一下，做了个鬼脸，边朝屏幕点了点下巴，“还爬了几根旗杆呢。我们得去摘旗子，不是箭，不过还是挺难的。”

 

Bucky一挑眉。“你？你爬旗杆？瘦小枯干的Steve Rogers，美国队长没打血清的时候？”

 

“嗯，差不多吧。”Steve有点脸红，缩了缩脖。“我也许，嗯，是没爬，而是把它放倒了。”Bucky眨眨眼，笑得更起劲了，Steve都怕他会把自己憋死。

 

“对。”Bucky一笑完就说：“对，听起来像是你会干的。”

 

之后，他放松了很多，也不再皱眉——在他们看到电影里的人物来到一个被洗劫的村落，木兰把娃娃放在将军头盔旁边时，Bucky都很平静。

 

之后演到木兰对着大山放了一枚火箭，屏幕上的一切都变白了，好像雪崩一样。Steve都还没反应过来，Bucky就站了起来。

 

“Buck？”他小心的问。可是Bucky的眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕，脸色惨白，双手握拳。他的肩膀紧绷着，就像他晚上喘息着大汗淋漓地醒来时一样，双眼大睁，包含着对恐惧的记忆。

 

Steve已经都忘了周围还有其他队员，有人嘶嘶地让Tony把电影停掉，有人问他们是不是应该离开，可是Steve的注意力全在Bucky身上，还有他脸上恐惧的表情。

 

“来，Bucky。”他低声道，尽管从以往的经历他知道现在Bucky听不见。“走，咱们出去。咱们去个安全的地方。”

 

Steve扶上Bucky肩膀的时候，他缩了一下，不过还是跟着Steve引导的方向，Steve往前走，Bucky后退着走，他的目光一直定在空白的电视屏幕上。“我们在Tony的大厦里，记得吗？在家庭影院厅里，跟其他队员在一起。”他的声音平缓，就像那些辅导员教他的那样，同时直视Bucky的眼睛，尽管后者根本没有看他。“不论你现在看见了什么，Bucky，都不是真的。这些事没有发生。你在这很安全，好吗？你很安全。”

 

乘电梯貌似不是个好主意，不过Steve想让Bucky远离众人，到个安全的地方，而他俩的房间在10楼。不过过道里有个厨房，所以他说：“我现在要带你去厨房，好吗，Bucky？就我们俩，没别人，就你和我，去厨房。好吗？”

 

Bucky没有反应，Steve继续扶着他往后退，直到他俩进了屋子，他用脚把门踢上。

 

“你没事了。”他喘着气，一只手捧着Bucky的后颈。抚摸他，让他站稳，尽量清醒。“你没事了，Bucky。你现在在大厦里，很安全。”让他清醒。

 

Steve凑近些，Bucky一不后退了，他就把俩人的额头碰在一起，闭上眼睛。

 

“你没事了。”他重复着这句话。Bucky抬起手摸索到Steve的胸口，然后紧抓住他的上衣。

 

“是雪。”Bucky呻吟颤抖，粗粝刺耳，Steve摸着他脖颈的手不由自主地紧了紧。“是……是该死的 _雪_ ，Steve，它……我在欧洲，从那列该死的火车掉下去，刚才我不能……我喘不上气，我又掉下去一次，我……该死， _该死的_ 。”

 

他攥着Steve上衣的手指搅在一起，另一只手攀着Steve的肩膀。抓的死死地，可是Steve什么都没感觉到，只忙着注意Bucky颤抖的呼吸。“没事了。”他又说了一遍。Bucky哼笑了一声，声音嘶哑，一点都没带着笑意，然后他就把嘴唇印在了Steve嘴上，给了他一个粗暴的吻。

 

这很正常。自从Bucky找到Steve以来，这种状况他们已经经历过上百次了——Bucky这样才能找到慰藉。Steve松了口气，几乎贴着他的嘴抽泣起来。

 

“我没事。”Bucky低语，推开一点。他们还是紧抱在一起，Steve的嘴唇都能感觉到他说话的气息。“我没事，我们都没事。就是……该死，Steve，抱歉，我把电影搞砸了。”

 

Steve笑笑，如果想开玩笑的话，他俩谁都没提。“没事，我不会让Natasha把你揍得太狠的。”

 

Bucky呵呵像是笑了一声，然后把手贴着Steve的脖子摸上了他的下颌。“得了吧。你也拿她没辙的。”在Steve抗议之前他又凑过去亲了他一下。“现在走吧。我们，好像，还有40多个要看呢。”

 

“Buck，我们不……我们可以停下，歇会儿。没关系的。”Bucky咬了一下下唇，随即抬头朝对方咧嘴笑起来。

 

“啊嗯，”他说，“不用，我很好。Steve，我保证。咱们回去找他们。”

————

“ _飞屋环游记_ 。”他们回来时，Clint大声宣布。“我们刚才投票了，下面看 _飞屋环游记_ 。”

 

Tony点头，补充道：“是一个关于老人的故事，所以你俩可以跟自己联系上。”

 

“不知道。”Bucky还嘴。“那个老人也得忍受一个烦人的天才傻X吗？”

 

大家都笑起来，他的手指跟Steve的交缠在一起，Steve看他的时候，Bucky的嘴角挂着微笑。

 

他比没事的状态还要好，Steve心想。

 

FIN


End file.
